


Hyper College Pt. 2

by dontmindmepls



Series: Hyper College [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Nate and Penelope arrive at their new university, so what's in store for the duo?
Relationships: Nate & Penelope
Series: Hyper College [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095575
Kudos: 6





	Hyper College Pt. 2

_ Tags: Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs, Excessive Cum, Hetero _

_ All characters are aged 19+ _

_ N.B. - After some feedback, I’ve realised the switching perspectives may not have been as clear as I’d intended (just shows I’m not a professional writer lol :p), so I’ll label them from here on out to make things a little easier to follow :) _

~

**_Nate_ **

Nate was sitting in the TITS reception when Penelope arrived. They had both just dropped off their bags with a member of staff who took them to their new accommodation, and were now waiting for their introduction to the uni. They were both dressed in their usual clothes, with Nate wearing his grey sweats stretched over his nuts, sneakers and a blue shirt, while Penelope had an oversized pair of her dad’s jeans on with a pair of pumps, and the same white t-shirt stretched over her bust. 

Her jeans looked way too big for her when you looked at her ankles, but at her butt they were too small to make it all the way to her waist, only covering the bottom half of her ass. Peneolpe sat next to Nate quietly, and as they were the only two in the reception, and rather than just sitting next to one-another on the bench in silence, Nate thought he should say something.

“So, how do you feel?” he asked awkwardly, only to be met with a blank stare from the girl next to him. “About your illness, you know?” he tried to clarify. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” Penelope replied, lowering her head and blushing. She had no idea why, but she couldn’t think straight while Nate talked to her. 

All she could think of was his fat cock fucking her tits, fucking her ass, and filling her with cum. She’d never thought of him that way before, especially since he’d transformed; people that were hyper-afflicted were freaks as far as she was concerned, but now it seemed that she was becoming a freak too. Now, excessively lewd thoughts filled her mind when she was around him. 

They sat quietly for a little while longer before a man appeared, who looked to be a staff member. He was very handsome, his blonde hair cut short with built muscles under a plain white shirt with a blue tie, but his lower half was what stood out. Under what must have been custom-made jeans he had a massive cock snaked down his right leg that reached his knee, and a set of balls the size of softballs. “Hey, you must be the new students! I’m Mr. Scott, one of the lecturers here,” he said cheerily as he greeted the duo.

“I’ve got both of your timetables here, and they shouldn’t be too hard to remember as it’s the same every day. I’ve also got a little welcome package that you’ll need. Miss Wright, you’re in Miss Turner’s class, while you’re with me Mr. Cox.” He handed the two new students a sheet of laminated paper and a small velcro pouch each. They checked their pieces of paper that had their timetables on it, and found some unusual classes.

09:00 - _Roll Call_

09:15 - Masturbation Techniques

10:30 - Academic Studies

13:00 - _Lunch_

14:00 - Student Orgy

17:00 - _End of Day_

In their pouches they found some other pieces of sexual paraphernalia. Nate had a set of XXL condoms and some sort of cock-ring, while Penelope had a packet of birth-control pills labeled ‘Extra Strength’ and a vibrating dildo. They looked at each other, feeling puzzled, and wondering just what they were going to be doing at this uni. “ _ I guess I can forget about biomedicine… _ ” Penelope thought as she looked at the lewd timetable in her hand. Not much time for studying, plenty of time for fucking.

“Well guys, it’s quarter-past 9 now, so you’d better get to your first class. Penelope, you’re in Class 1B, and Nate, just follow me.” The two stood up and went off to their respective classes for their first lesson, which was apparently ‘Masturbation Techniques’.

~

Nate entered his first seminar and took the empty seat in the middle of the room, and was amazed. For starters, there were no desks, just comfy chairs, but the main surprise was that all the other students in his class were Hyper guys, and they were completely naked! There seemed to be around 11 of them total, with dicks and balls ranging in size, though Nate was a little proud to see he seemed to be the second biggest in class.

The biggest was a black student at the back of the room who was ignoring the class as he browsed his phone with one hand, with his cock that he was slowly stroking towering above him. It was erect, and looked to be 5½ feet long and as thick as his thigh, and his balls nearly reached the floor as they hung beneath his chair. It was also the only cock in the room wrapped in a condom that was slowly but surely ballooning out with copious amounts of precum.

Mr. Scott walked over to the desk at the front of class to carry on with the class after having to step out to greet the new students, but he addressed the class before continuing.

“Everyone, this is our new student Nathaniel Cox, I hope you’ll all make him feel comfortable.” As he said that Nate became aware of how oddly uncomfortable he was seeing that he was the only guy in the room that was dressed. “Oh, I neglected to mention that clothes are optional for students. If you wish to strip down Mr. Cox, feel free.” he clarified, as if able to read his mind. Not wanting to stand out, Nate took off his clothes and placed them under his chair as he sat down and Mr. Scott began the class. 

It felt comfortable and liberating for Nate as he sat naked in the class, surrounded by others like himself. Having spent so long being ashamed and trying to hide his affliction, he was happy to be able to be himself, hyper-cock and all.

“Now for the benefit of Nate here, does anyone want to explain what this class is for?” Mr. Scott asked the class, and one of the young men sitting at the front raised his hand. He had curly black hair and glasses, and his cock was about two feet long, hanging soft over a set of balls the size of footballs between his legs. From what Nate had seen, that seemed to be the average for hyper-afflicted men. “This class is to demonstrate and try out new, exciting, and safe masturbation techniques.” he announced to the class, and Mr. Scott nodded.

“That’s right, and for today's class we’re going to be looking at a more advanced technique that most of you may not have experimented with, but can allow you to reach new heights of pleasure. We will be looking at Urethral Insertion.” As Mr. Scott said those words he wrote them on the white board, and pulled out a bundle of dildos like the one that Penelope had received earlier from his desk and passed them out.

“The Hyper Syndrome will allow your urethras to be more stretchy and forgiving than a normal mans, so you don’t need to worry about hurting yourselves,” he explained, “I would suggest working up some precum before slowly inserting the dildo, and starting with some slow thrusts before speeding up.” 

All around him, Nate saw all his classmates, except for the biggest guy who continued to slowly pump his shaft, begin to jack off their huge dicks and get hard, before they began inserting the dildos in their cocks and jerking off with them. Feeling amazed that this was going to be his new life, Nate eagerly began to follow suit.

~

**_Penelope_ **

Penelope was just as amazed as Nate was walking into her own class. A room filled with about 17 other young women with giant tits and asses, and at the front, sitting at her desk was Miss Turner, the same teacher who had previously come to Penelope and Nate’s uni. “Ah, Miss Wright, glad you can join us. I trust Mr. Scott filled you in on all the necessary info?” Penelope looked around and found an empty seat, and nodded at Miss Turner as she sat down.

“Well, you can strip down if you want, everyone else does. Now you’re here we can begin the lesson.” Miss Turner stood from her chair and began writing on the board. Penelope blushed, shocked that her teacher had just asked her to strip naked, and she decided that she was going to try and hold onto what little modesty she had left. She kept her clothes on and sat down, and looked back to the front of the class only to jolt when she saw what Miss Turner had written: “ _ Pleasure from Pain _ ”.

Miss Turner pulled a set of BDSM whips from her desk and walked around to hand them out, instructing the girls to get into pairs. “One of you will masturbate however you like while the other will whip you on the buttocks and breasts to stimulate you. Then once you have climaxed, you will swap over,” she explained, and as she walked around she paired Penelope with the girl next to her.

The girl next to Penelope stood up to greet her and showed off her ample assets. She was very pretty, with long brown hair and a button nose, but her tits were insane. They were over a foot across in diameter each, topped with large nipples that each had a huge ring piercing through them that were about as big around as her tits. As well as their size they hung very low due to their weight, the top of her breasts at her crotch and the bottom at her shins. If you ignored the piercings and the fact that they were connected to her chest, they looked like they could be a huge pair of testicles!

“Hi, I’m Cherry! You’re the new girl right?” she asked as she extended her hand. Penelope nodded nervously, and shook her hand. “Do you wanna get spanked first, or do you wanna spank me?” Cherry asked, twirling the whip in her hand. Penelope hesitated before responding. “I guess, I’ll spank you?” She felt so dirty saying those words out loud.

“Great!” Cherry exclaimed excitedly as she handed the whip to Penelope, and she picked up a big dildo from her seat, bending over the chair as she began to fuck herself with the dildo. Penelope looked on in horror and slight, subdued arousal, amazed that this was an actual college. 

In almost morbid fascination Penelope couldn’t look away as she watched the large pink dildo force its way in and out of Cherry’s pussy, while the girl reached down to grope her own tits. She glanced around and locked eyes with Miss Turner, who gave her a piercing look and nodded in Cherry’s direction, urging Penelope to engage with the lesson.

Penelope gingerly smacked Cherry with the whip on her huge ass, which elicited a deep moan from the girl. “Oooh… harder…” Cherry cooed, and Penelope begrudgingly obliged. She began to whip her classmate harder and harder, leaving red marks on her butt as the girl furiously jilled herself off before collapsing onto her tits as she climaxed. Cherry quickly recovered, stood up, and pulled the whip from Penelope's hands. “Wow, that was amazing! My turn now, can I whip your tits this time?”

~

After going through the hell of ‘wanking class’ or whatever it was, and being bored out of her mind in her academic studies, it was time for lunch for the new girl. As Penelope walked into the lunch hall, she felt very out of place. She was struggling to hold her tray of food, having to essentially balance it on her bust so she could hold it steady, and as she struggled with it she walked into a bizarre scene.

Never had Penelope seen a university cafeteria with big signs on the walls saying “STRICTLY NO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE” in bold letters. There were also stick figure signs showing two people having sex, with a big red line crossing them out. To add to her unease, she was still the only student around who was still dressed, as everyone else both male and female were completely naked!

She hesitantly walked between the tables and was astonished seeing what the students were doing, even though they weren’t having sex. The room was filled with students with hyper-sized cocks, balls, tits, and asses, all getting as physical as they could whilst not actually having ‘sex’.

The guys were sitting at their tables and walking around with their huge dicks and balls bouncing between their legs and off their thighs, and they were casually groping and spanking the female students as they went. The girls were having just as much fun stroking and licking the guy’s dicks as well. Some of the other girls were sitting on guys laps, gently grinding their pussys against their cocks while they ate.

Penelope was most stunned as she recognised Cherry across the room, and watched her forcibly grab some guy’s cock in her hands, and she pulled it up over her tray of food and squeezed out a tennis-ball sized glob of pre-cum all over her pasta. The guy groaned in what she assumed was pleasure as the girl squeezed along his whole 2 foot long shaft to milk as much as possible from the hyper student. Penelope then watched Cherry smile, stand up and take her food over to her group of friends to eat it, pre-cum and all.

Penelope outwardly grimaced, but deep down something inside her was really tempted to know how that would taste. Warm, gooey, salty… She shook herself out of it and walked to an empty table in the corner to have her lunch. As she walked through the room she caught lots of people staring at her, especially the girls that were in her last class.

They whispered and sneered, making comments behind her back. 

“Why is she wearing clothes?”

“She’s such a fucking prude.”

“She didn’t even wank in Miss Turner’s class!”

“She looks so ashamed, I bet she thinks we’re all freaks!”

“Someone needs to show her how to be a proper slut.”

“What a bitch.”

As Penelope walked to her table, trying to ignore the hurtful comments, she suddenly jolted as one of the guys sat at a table she walked past smacked her on her massive ass, sending a pleasurable shiver through her butt and eliciting a shrill “eep!”, before she quickly ran to her table to sit by herself, holding her head in her hands in shame. 

At least, she tried to put her head in her hands, however the tits that filled her lap prevented her from putting her arms in the right place. She sighed and dropped her head face first into her cleavage, resigning herself to this particular fate. “ _ How am I ever going to live like this? _ ” she thought as she desperately tried to compose herself, scared of the world she had found herself in, and ashamed that something inside of her might actually be starting to enjoy it.

~

**_Nate, a few moment earlier_ **

“Jeez dude, that sucks.” Max frowned as he listened to Nate tell him how he was bullied at his old college while they had lunch. Nate had met Max in their previous class during the ‘Academic Studies’ lesson they had, and they’d struck up a quick friendship. Max introduced himself as he was going to be Nate’s roommate for the year in the halls of residence the Institute had put him up in, along with James, the black student from their previous class with the particularly huge cock.

Max was one of the unfortunate hyper guys whose genitals hadn’t stayed proportionate, so while his cock was a respectable 10 inches hard, his most notable feature was his balls, which were both big enough to sit on the floor while he was standing! He had to push them ahead of him as he walked, which meant walking with him to lunch proved to be a very slow experience for Nate, despite how he was used to walking slowly due to his own nuts getting in the way.

While they were speaking during the class Nate asked him why James was just so huge. Nate explained that when James had got the hyper affliction his cock barely grew which really disappointed him. However because hyper guys had the issue where if they didn’t cum often enough their penises and testicles would grow, James had decided to throw caution to the wind to see how big he could get. 

Apparently he hadn’t orgasmed since he’d become hyper! James also found that if he edged himself and ‘entertained himself’ with porn he would cause more cum to build that wouldn’t be released and he’d grow bigger, faster. It explained why he wasn’t joining in while everyone else masturbated in the class, and Nate was simultaneously impressed and intimidated. He knew how badly he wanted to cum after just a couple of hours, how would it feel after years?

Now, Nate and Max were having lunch with some of the others from Mr. Scott’s class, and they were getting to know the new kid. They were sitting around one of the round tables, all being careful not to work each other up too much as their oversized cocks and nuts rubbed against one another under the table, and they were listening to Nate’s stories from his old uni. Nate was sitting next to Max specifically, and he could barely keep his eyes from the fact that Max’s nuts filled the whole space under the table around him, practically pinning him in place.

“That’s not all though, even though they bullied me because of my hyper stuff, one of the girls got it and they were so nice to her. Total double standard!” As if on cue, as Nate told the guys about Penelope he saw her walk into the cafeteria. She stood out as the only person wearing clothes, and Nate watched as she carefully tried to keep her tray of food steady on her breasts while she walked, her face almost flinching as the other girls began to spread nasty rumours about her.

He kept his head down so as to not be noticed as she passed by his table, and as she did Max reached out and spanked her ass hard. She squeaked and quickly ran over to the empty table in the corner and sat down, her head in her boobs. Nate smirked as he saw the girl that had highlighted the double standard he suffered from get a taste of what he had to go through, and high fived Max next to him, but the smirk quickly faded.

As he looked at Penelope sitting by herself, getting shunned by her peers, he could only think of how he felt when he was in her position. Alone. Scared. Angry. Sad. He thought of how awful it was for him, and realised that now Penelope wasn’t going to get a second chance at a new uni like he did. Despite how good it felt to see some comeuppance, his conscience got the better of him.

“Hey guys, I’ll catch you later, I need to do something real quick.” Nate said to his new friends, and he stood up from his table. It was a tricky process, as he had to slowly push his chair back to move away from the table before he had enough room to move his cock and his large cum-tanks so he could stand. Once he was up, he made his way over to Penelope’s table and again, slowly lumbered his genitals under the table so he could sit down.

Penelope looked up at him, her eyes watering as she obviously tried to hold back tears, and Nate sighed. “How are you doing?” he asked, trying to be the friend he never had. Penelope looked at him blankly, before dropping her head in her cleavage again.

“I feel like shit,” she replied into her bosom, and Nate could only just make out what she actually said as it was muffled by her breasts. Nate waited for a moment to find the right words before continuing.

“I know this is all really weird. It is for me too, trust me. I just want to let you know that if you need someone to speak to, someone that knows what you’ve been through, I’ll be here.” Penelope looked back up at Nate, seeing how sincere he seemed on his face. Before she could respond, the bell rang for the afternoon ‘activities’.

All around the couple, everyone excitedly stood up and found partners and groups before quickly moving out into the hall towards the ‘gymnasium’, where the students got their exercise in the afternoon. “What have we got to do now?” Penelope asked as she looked at her still full tray of food. After seeing the girl eating the pre-cum-covered-pasta earlier, she found she’d lost her appetite.

Jason remembered the timetable from earlier and told Penelope what was next. Student Orgy. “I guess if you want, we could go together? I think the other guys’ libidos might not be all that patient if you wanna go slow,” Nate said to Penelope, and they locked eyes again. Just like earlier, Penelope found herself smitten with the guy from her old college.

As she looked at him all she could think of was sucking his huge cock, kissing his fat balls, fucking him with her tits, getting fucked by his massive meat, and cumming over and over. Before she could even compute what he had asked, her lust fuelled autopilot agreed to go with him and she found herself walking hand-in-hand with him to the orgy.

~

The gymnasium at TITS wasn’t really a gym. It was a large hall with several beds filling it, some cabinets filled with various condoms and birth control pills, and that was about it. When Nate and Penelope got there, there were already students everywhere.

One guy was fucking a girl in her ass while another took her pussy, their huge cocks rubbing against one another, while the girl licked all over another guy’s balls. One girl had her mouth around a guy's cock and was chugging his cum like a smoothie. Nate saw Max on one of the beds having his balls licked, kissed, and caressed by several girls, one of whom was Penelope’s acquaintance Cherry.

Nate spotted an empty bed in the corner by the door and led Penelope over to it. He sat on the edge, his balls hanging down between his spread legs and his cock draped over them. Penelope stood in front of him, unable to draw her eyes from the display of man-meat Nate was presenting.

“We can go as fast or as slow as you want,” Nate said to her as he began to stroke his cock, and Penelope watched in fascination as it swelled in length and girth, and began to climb to full hardness. Eventually it reached its full 4 feet long, thick enough that he couldn’t wrap his hands all the way around, and it was bubbling and leaking precum from the melon sized head.

Penelope kept looking at the pillar in front of her as if in a trance, and she slowly pulled her jeans down and took them off with her shoes, and she rolled her top off her tits and threw it to the ground next to her, leaving her naked. She knelt down in front of Nate and took his cock in her hands to feel how hard, how warm, how heavy it was.

She gently caressed across his length and his balls, causing Nate to lie back on the bed and revel in the feelings. She had slept with men before and knew what she was doing in bed, but never had she seen a hyper person's genitals before, let alone in person. She knew it should be grotesque; Nate’s balls were way too huge and she could feel them churn with thick cum, his cock was colossal and heavy and smeared in thick precum, and no women would ever be able to actually fuck him, at least no regular, hon-hyper women that is.

But despite what Penelope thought she was enamoured. Her mind clouded with a pink haze of lust as she felt herself get more turned on, her pussy getting wet and her mouth drooling. She was so close, she was feeling his cock! She could feel its weight, smell its scent, taste its…

Taste. That was what she wanted. Penelope licked her full lips and leaned into the towering meat-tower in her hands and gave it a kiss.

Her mind short-circuited and almost exploded with desire as her lips met his cock. She felt the warmth on her lips, and tasted the precum on her tongue, and before she could even fully comprehend what her own mind was doing she let go of her inhibitions, her fear, her shame, and decided to make the most of this moment. It was as if the taste of hyper precum on her tongue was the catalyst to unlock the libido she had been so desperately suppressing.

Nate jumped when he saw how Penelope changed. All day she had been shy, afraid, and uneasy with this new university and her new body. But now, as soon as she kissed his cock, she seemed to launch into a frenzy. She began to lick and kiss all up and down his cock, while she grabbed and groped at his balls. She gleefully slurped up all the precum gurgling from his cock, before sliding her mouth up to his tip, opened her lips, and took his cockhead into her mouth.

For Nate, this was the first time he’d ever had his penis in someone's mouth, hyper-affliction or not, and he could only just about keep control. He felt his balls surge as the flow of precum he was already producing increased, and as it spurted from his cumslit down Penelopes throat it helped to lubricate as she leaned forward and pushed her head further down his shaft.

Nate sat up to watch as Penelope took more of his cock in her throat, and he saw how her neck distended with his dick filling it up. He reached forward and grabbed a handful of Penelope’s long blonde hair to help pull her head forward, and she hungrily slurped and gagged as she pushed her mouth all the way to the base of Nate’s penis. As he pulled her hair she felt her first big orgasm hit her and she shivered while she sucked and gulped around his dick.

Seeing his childhood crush speared on his mammoth cock, her big eyes looking up at him as she worked her tongue at his crotch, was too much for Nate. He felt his nuts tighten and a large wad of heavy, gooey cum began to force its way up his urethra, before it spewed from his tip straight into Penelope's stomach.

Nate held onto Penelope’s head with both hands to hold her in place as he unloaded deep into her, and while he couldn’t see past her huge boobs hanging down, her belly began to distend outward with jizz. As the semen filled her up, Penelope felt more orgasms spark across her pussy, each one overlapping with the last. He kept cumming for minutes, dumping gallons and gallons of jism into his old classmate until his orgasm tapered off and he pulled his slowly softening cock out.

Penelope fell back to sit on her fat ass as she gasped for air having had her windpipe blocked for too long, and Nate could now see what his load had done. Her tits were pushed up and apart by her midriff which now made her look nine months pregnant, the bottom of her belly sitting in her lap. She let out a little burp that was accompanied by a small bubble of cum, and she then wiped some cum from her mouth, stood up and turned around.

“Please can you fuck my ass now?” she asked, and Nate looked at her with disbelief. She was standing in front of him with her back turned, looking over her shoulder at him. Even from behind, Nate could see how her breasts and her midriff bulged out as they were so huge, but his attention was mainly on her ass. The two globes that made up her butt were bigger than basketballs, and she was reaching back to pull them apart to show her soaking pussy and her inviting asshole.

Nate was initially a little tired after his first orgasm, but the sight of the young woman in front of him was enough to stir his cock again, and he felt himself begin to get hard for a second time. Penelope saw his growing erection again and smiled. She walked closer to it and used her hands to reach around and line up his cockhead with her ass before slowly easing it in.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Nate reached out to caress Penelope's butt as she eased it down his cock, and eventually she was sitting on his lap, impaled on his dick. As he bottomed out inside of her she orgasmed hard again, and her toes curled while she pinched the large nipples that capped her tits.

Nate put his hands around her waist and held tight as he helped her pull herself up, before quickly slamming back down onto his groin. They slowly began to build a rhythm together as he fucked her butt with his massive rod. Penelope moaned and cooed as she continued to cum, feeling her lover’s member hit all the right spots while her tits and full stomach bounced ahead of her.

As she bounced on Nate’s dick, Penelope began to realise how strange she was acting. She couldn’t believe what she’d done! All that time she’d spent being afraid and angry towards the hyper syndrome and those that suffered it was wasted. If she’s stopped being such a prude she could have been Nate’s cockslut weeks ago when she’d first changed. 

As her epiphany dawned on her, she finally began to feel the beginnings of not only feeling happy again, but feeling like herself again after such a long time. Only now, she was more focused on sex than ever before. This sudden insight gave her the most powerful climax she’d ever had, and she almost passed out on the spot.

Feeling Penelope’s orgasm through her pussy sent Nate into his second climax himself, and more gooey baby-batter flowed up out of his balls into Penelope’s already full stomach. More and more gallons of chunky cum filled her up as he discharged his seed into her, and her belly ballooned out more until it reached the floor between Nate’s legs.

Nate finally finished cumming and fell back onto the bed, exhausted, and Penelope fell forward onto the makeshift bed made of her belly and tits. The two lay quietly for a moment as they recovered from losing their hyper virginity (or in Nate’s case, his virginity full stop), before Nate sat up and leaned forward resting his head on Penelope's back and stroking her shoulder.

“That was amazing,” he said, almost out of breath. In her post-orgasmic haze Penelope could only manage a soft “mmm” as she lay on her tits with her eyes closed. Nate thought for a moment, and wanted to ask if she wanted to spend the night at his place but he felt nervous. This was his childhood crush! He’s spent years fawning over her while she was out of his league, so now he felt nervous to actually ask her out.

He snapped out of it when he took a moment to realise that he’d just spent the past hour fucking her mouth and her ass, and she was now almost immobile with his cum, so he figured he’d already made the first step. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my flat tonight?” he asked, and Penelope’s eyes snapped open. “Totally.” she replied.


End file.
